Willow
by AvadaKadavravictim
Summary: Willow is a vampire with amazing powers.  Ever since she was "born"  the Volturi have been using her as part of their guard.  Will the Cullens be able to save her from this horrible life?
1. Chapter 1

The pain was excruciating. It felt like her entire body was engulfed in flames. Her dying heart was beating horribly fast. She could feel it pounding throughout her entire body. It almost felt like the flames were having a final battle with her heart and her heart was losing. Finally, it was over.

The pain subsided slowly, eventually fading to her fingertips and then it was gone. They girl slowly opened her eyes. She was in what looked like, a castle. The girl sat up. She was on a cold stone table. Everything was so clear. She could hear everything. Someone was coming, she could here the footsteps long before the man entered the room.

The man who entered was creepy. He gave her an oddly creep smile. "Why, hello there." The man said, walking closer to her. "Who are you?" The girl said, getting up from the table and backing up. "My name is Aro" He said, holding out his hand. The girl placed hers in it cautiously. Aro placed his other hand on top of it and closed his eyes. After a moment he released her hand and opened his eyes. "Willow, such a lovely name!" Aro exclaimed, giving her another strange smile. "How did you know my name? Wait, what's going on." Willow demanded. The stone table slid across the floor. It seemed as though her fury had caused it. "You my friend, are a very gifted vampire." Aro said solemnly. "Vampire?" Willow said in surprise. "Yes, let us take a walk, shall we?" He said, gesturing her to come with him. Willow followed.

After explaining everything to her, Aro decided it was time she met the others. Willow was led into a giant throne room. About 15 vampires were waiting for Aro and herself in there. Willow scanned the room quickly. Her eyes locked on a hostile looking vampire. It was Jane. Her red eyes pierced into Willow's. Willow was looked back at her. "Alright Willow, it's time to show them your gift." Aro said, pushing her out in front of everyone. Willow looked back at him and he gave her a reassuring nod. Willow turned back around. She saw a stone bench and concentrated on it. It flew into the air and crashed against the wall, shattering.

The vampires stared at her wide eyed. They looked impressed all except for one. She stared at Willow with cold, red eyes. "Jane, be nice." A rather large vampire said. Jane softened her glare a little bit, but it was still a glare. Willow suddenly fell to the floor with a cry of agony. Her body was engulfed in flames again. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Willow got back up. "Jane that was unnecessary." Aro said, giving Jane a disapproving look. "Just checking." Jane said calmly, a small smirk appearing on her face. Willow stared at Jane and made her fly up into the air. Willow held her there. The rest of the vampires were laughing. "Put me down." Jane snarled, struggling against the invisible force. "Alright." Willow said letting her drop. Jane hit the stone floor, sending a series of cracks into it. Jane looked up at her with a look of pure hatred.

Jane sent the strongest level of pain she could muster at Willow. Willow felt the pain for a second but tried to push it out of her mind. The pain bounced back and hit Jane. She cried out, but stopped it. The vampires stared at her, their mouths gaping. "Willow, you are much more powerful than we presumed." Aro said, staring a her in utter amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro took Willow's hand again. "Try to push me out of your mind." Aro said excitedly, entering her mind. Willow pushed him back out easily and Aro clapped his hands gleefully. "Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "Oh, oh my! You must be thirsty!" Aro said suddenly, remembering that Willow was in fact, a newborn.

Aro had Felix take Willow to a special chamber designed just for feeding. It reeked of blood. Willow felt the burning hunger in her throat grow stronger. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." Felix ordered, running at top vampire speed out the door.

Felix returned soon with a frightened looking human. Willow was overcome with an urge to kill the man. Felix turned to her. "Don't worry, instinct will take over." Felix told her, exiting the room. Willow couldn't control herself. She lunged at the man and ripped him apart with her razor sharp teeth. The scream echoed throughout the castle.

Willow came into the throne room, blood soaking the front of her shirt. "Um, can I take a shower?" Willow asked sheepishly. "Yes well of course! Demetri, would you be kind enough to get Willow some robes and show her to the showers?" Aro said. Demetri ran full speed out of the throne room and returned seconds later with a pair of dark Volturi robes. Willow took them from him and then followed him outside the room.

Willow came out of the shower room freshly washed and dressed in her new robes. Just for fun, she decided to test out her new vampire strength and speed. Willow climbed up the stone walls like Spiderman, but quicker. The rough stone, which would normally of scraped her delicate human hands, felt like nothing against her steel-like skin. She jumped from wall to wall, having a great time.

Willow dropped to the floor. What would of normally broken her frail human bones, she could withstand with ease. There was no pain. Willow took off running as fast as she could. To a normal human she would have been a darkly colored blur.

Willow arrived quickly at the throne room where Aro and several others were waiting for her. "Willow, how nice those robes look on you." Aro said kindly. Willow gave a faint smile. "Aro, will Willow accompany us in meeting the Cullens today?" Marcus asked, looking slightly intrigued. "Well, I suppose no harm could come of it." Aro said happily. "I'm sorry, who are the Cullens?" Willow asked, looking lost. "The Cullens are some of our closest friends." Aro said. Many of the Volturi smirked or rolled their eyes. "Well, let's get going." Aro said, smiling his slightly insane smile. The Volturi and Willow filed out the door.

"They're here." Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella, who was holding her daughter. "Yay." Rosalie said in her normal sarcastic tone. Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

Carlisle opened the door and invited in their less that welcome guests. Aro looked positively thrilled to see Carlisle. Even though the Cullen house was large, it felt rather cramped with over 20 vampires in it. Willow was the last to come in. "And who is this Aro?" Carlisle asked, noticing Willow. "This is Willow." Aro said, gesturing Willow to come over to him. "She just joined us this morning." He said. "Nice to meet you." Carlisle said, shaking Willow's hand. Willow greeted him and then stood awkwardly beside Aro. As if on cue, Alice and Jasper popped up beside her. "Hi!" Alice greeted her enthusiastically. Willow smiled, glad to see a generally friendly face. Alice took her hand and led her over to her family with Jasper close behind. He could feel Willow's uncertainty and tried to lift her into a happier state. Willow could feel what he was doing and allowed it. Before she knew it, Alice had taken her outside where Felix and Emmett were already wrestling. Rosalie and Bella watched in general amusement while Edward entertained Renesmee. He looked up when he felt Willow's presence. Willow felt him enter her mind and blocked him out. "Did you just shut your mind?" He asked her, astonished. Willow nodded and now all of the vampires stared at her. Renesmee walked over to her, now the size of a 3 year old and put her hands on her face. Willow felt the little girl's thoughts and feelings. "Well happy birthday then." Willow said to Renesmee and she grinned.

It was true, it was Renesmee's birthday. The Volturi had remembered and invited themselves over. Aro felt that coming to the the girls birthday would somehow make up for everything. Carlisle decided to let him think that to try to relieve the tension between the 2 clans.

Willow liked the Cullens. They were nice. There was also something different about them. Willow secretly wished she could live with them instead of the Volturi. The Cullens seemed more like a family than a coven.

After awhile, the rest of the vampires came out of the house. Aro got everyone's attention. All of the immortals fell silent. "I believe it is time to introduce our new member to the Cullens." He announced. Willow would of blushed if she was still human. She felt like she was just something to show off. Aro motioned her forward, into a clearing in the Cullen's backyard. Willow looked at the pond. A ball of water floated up into the air. The Cullens gasped as she moved it closer to her and then placed it back in the pond. Willow looked back at everyone. Suddenly she took off into the forest, running as fast as she could away from all the staring eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow ran to the sound of a heart pumping fresh blood. She soon found it. It was a large male deer. Willow attacked it, drinking it's blood until it was dried out. She stood up and ran back to the gathering of vampires. They were patiently waiting for her. She looked at them sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't control my hunger." Willow said, flashing them a smile. Aro laughed and soon they were all laughing.

"Carlisle my friend, I'm afraid it is time for our departure." Aro said to Carlisle, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Aro, it was a pleasure having you here." Carlisle said politely. Aro rounded up the members of the Volturi. "Happy birthday Renesmee." Aro said, bending down so he could be eye to eye with the little girl. Renesmee grinned at him. Aro laughed and they soon left.

Willow wandered the halls of the Volturi's castle like headquarters. The moon light shone against her pale skin and made it glitter faintly. She climbed outside the large window and looked down at the empty streets below. Willow felt the cool breeze against her skin. She closed her red eyes and jumped.

She hit the cobblestone road. Willow laughed. It was so much fun to be a vampire. She paused. Someone was coming. It was a vampire. Demetri emerged from the shadows. "Hello Willow" Demetri said. "Hi." Willow said. "Enjoying your new powers?" He asked her casually. "Yeah." Willow said, flashing him a smile. "How about you race me to the top of that tower." He suggested, pointing to the highest tower on the old stone building. "You're on!" Willow said, taking off. "Hey!" Demetri shouted after her and then took off as well.

Willow looked behind her. Demetri was catching up to her. Willow leapt onto a nearby building and continued running. She was almost to the tower. Time to kick it into high gear! Willow used a tremendous amount of power and sped up. She reached the tower at last. Willow climbed swiftly up the huge stone tower and reached the top seconds before Demetri. Suddenly, Demetri fell to the ground with a cry of agony. Willow looked up to see Jane.

Willow threw Jane against the wall with her powers of course. "What the h*ll is your problem?" Willow demanded. Jane got up and brushed herself off. "Right now, its you." Jane snarled, advancing on Willow. "I'd like to see you fight for yourself instead of using your stupid little powers." Willow said through her teeth. Jane lunged at Willow. Willow easily overpowered her with her newborn strength. Jane suddenly fell into a dream like state. Willow did too. After a few seconds, they stopped. "What did you do?" Demanded Jane, throwing Willow off of her. "I don't know I thought it was you." Willow snapped back. Suddenly, Jane was overcome with pain. "Stop it." She begged Willow. Willow stopped whatever she was doing. "I-I think I absorbed some of your power." Willow stammered out. "Aro will have to be notified immediately." Demetri said solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane dragged Willow roughly into the throne room. "Hello Jane, Willow. I see you 2 are finally getting along." Aro said. "Aro, she absorbs powers." Jane said quickly, pushing Willow out in front of her. "Willow, is this true?" Aro asked Willow, raising his eyebrows. "Yes." She replied, unsure of what was going to happen now. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Aro said taking her hand. "I didn't know." Willow replied as Aro entered her mind to check if she was telling the truth. "Hmmm. Willow, what should we do with you?" Aro said. Instead of his creepily happy look, Aro looked kind of scary. "Willow, I'm afraid that you've become too powerful." He said. Ice cold venom ran through his voice.

Willow decided to make a break for it. She ran for the door. Before she could escape, Felix and Jane had her by the arms. She shoved pain into their minds and ran for it. Suddenly, the entire Volturi guard was on her. Soon, Willow couldn't see anything and was completely disoriented. She was so confused she couldn't think to force it out. Willow was dragged into the deepest part of the the Volturi's castle like home. She was shoved into the dungeon like basement and locked in.

Alice ran to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you remember Willow, the newborn?" Alice said, finding him in the living room. "Yes. Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, seeing the concerned look on her face. "The Volturi, they've locked her in the dungeon. They said she was too powerful after she absorbed some of Jane's powers. Carlisle we've got to help her!" Alice exclaimed. "You're right Alice. I'm just not sure it would be a good idea to get involved with Volturi business." Carlisle said wisely. "Carlisle we just can't sit here and do nothing." Alice said, her normally under control temper rising. Before Carlisle could say something else, Alice's big heart had her on her way to Italy.

Willow ripped a huge chunk of rock out of the wall. She was furious. In her previous life, she had been a hard rocking teen. Always getting in fights, always getting suspended from school. Her temper was never very stable. Willow ripped another piece of rock out of the wall. Sunlight shone through a medium sized hole in the wall. The room hadn't been made to hold newborns. Willow squeezed her head through the hole and looked out. The street was deserted. Willow crawled the rest of the way out. Her skin sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. The black tank she was wearing had a rip in it now. She needed to get some new clothes. Willow's senses were suddenly shut off again. She tried to focus on blocking Alec's stupid gift out, but she was too disoriented.

When Alec lifted his ability off of Willow, she quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in the throne room again. The Alec and Felix had forced her onto her knees and held her securely by her arms. She was ready to throw them off, but realized that Alec would just disorient her again. If Willow's heart had still been beating, it would have been pounding against her chest. Aro walked slowly toward her. "Such a shame, you could be such a useful addition to my guard." He said, circling her. Willow felt like he was almost taunting her. Willow's jaw clenched. She then realized Alec was touching her arm. Quickly, she absorbed some of his power. _What idiots. _ Willow thought to herself. A grin stretched across her face. "What are you smiling about?" Aro demanded, leaning down so that Willow could smell the blood on his breath. Willow replied, but not verbally. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Willow disoriented everyone in the room, then ran out the door. When she was far enough away, her new power didn't reach them any more, so they came after her. Felix almost caught her, but she sent him flying back into the wall without even lifting a finger. She was having so much fun, she forgot to keep her guard up and Alec caused her to hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing.

Willow awoke to find herself chained to a wall. She pulled on the chains, thinking she could brake them easily, but they didn't. Aro kept them for emergencies like these. Aro, Marcus, and Caius came into the room. "Willow, it has come to my attention that you are just too powerful to kill, yet you pose a great threat to my peaceful ruling." He said, walking closer to her. Willow expected him to go on, but he didn't. The three vampire rulers silently left the room.

Willow was left alone in the room for 3 days. Her eyes were black with hunger and the burning in her throat was unbearable. Willow looked up to see her prison door opening. A small, fairy-like immortal stepped gracefully in.

_**Hello, please please leave a review! I promise to update way sooner! Good or bad, just tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alice ran to Willow, followed by Demetri. "Did Aro send you to finish me off?" Willow spat out bitterly, staring at them with cold, black eyes. "Of course not." Alice said cheerily. Willow stared at her.

Together, Alice and Demetri ripped the chain off of Willow's foot. "Thanks." Willow murmured. Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. Demetri followed them. They leapt out of the nearest window.

Alice pulled Willow towards a bright yellow Porsche. Alice got in the driver's seat and motioned for Willow to get in. She didn't object. "Wait, what about Demetri, isn't he coming with us?" She asked, looking out the window to him. He gave her a faint smile. "Demetri needs to hide from the Volturi, and so do you. They won't expect you 2 to split up, so that's what we're going to do." Alice explained quickly, stepping down on the gas petal. The small car's tires squealed on the road before lurching forward, way from the Volturi, away from Demetri.

Willow looked around the forest. Alice stood behind her. Willow breathed in deeply. She smelled fresh blood and ran almost completely silently to it's source. Some kind of deer stood there. Willow broke it's neck cleanly and bent down to drink it's blood.

When Willow stood back up, her eyes were a red, but not as red. She stood up, sprinted back to Alice, and they got in the car.

Alice and Willow arrived at the nearest airport. Alice had already booked a flight back to Forks and handed Willow her ticket. "First class, nice." Willow said, following Alice towards security.

After going through security at the airport, Alice and Willow got onto the plane and were headed towards Forks. Alice was surprised to see how well Willow controlled her hunger. Willow held her breath the entire flight. When they landed at the airport nearest Forks, Willow couldn't wait to get off the plane. She and Alice hurried out of the air port where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for them.

They had driven the convertible this time and the wind blew Willow's hair back out of her face. The clean, fresh air felt good after being surrounded by the stuffy, tempting air that filled the airplane. With the way Emmett drove, they were at the Cullen residence in no time.

Carlisle was waiting at the door. "Did everything go alright?" He asked, ushering them inside. "Yes, Demetri turned good guy all of the sudden and helped me find her. Aro was keeping her locked in one of the dungeons." Alice explained. "Willow, are you willing to give up human blood for animal blood?" Carlisle asked her. "Listen, I'm not looking for a place to stay alright? I don't need to be some part of a big vampire family or something. I'm more of a loner. So, thank you for saving me and all that." Willow said, heading towards the door. She pulled it open and walked out of the Cullen residence.

Alice ran after Willow. "Willow, they'll find you if you go." She insisted, grabbing Willow's arm. "How do you know?" Willow questioned her, spinning around to face Alice. "You can move objects, I can see the future." Alice said. "What makes you think they won't find me here?" Willow asked, giving in a little. "Just trust me." Alice said, staring with her golden eyes into Willow's red ones. "Alright." Willow said, her eyes softening a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice brought Willow back into the house. "So, you have decided to stay?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, I guess." Willow said, avoiding eye contact with any of them. "Well it looks like you'll be needing some new clothes." Alice said, a little gleam sparking in her eye. "I'll take her!" Bella jumped in, saving Willow from the horrible fate of shopping with Alice. Before Alice could object, Bella rushed Willow out of the house.

Bella and Willow returned a few hours later with a few bags. They had mostly gone to Hot Topic, Willow's favorite store in her previous life. Bella was a much better shopping partner. She didn't force clothes upon people like Alice. Willow liked Bella, she was, in a way, kind of like her.

When Willow walked in the house, Alice was waiting for her. "Awww, you look so cute!" Alice exclaimed. Willow looked down at herself. Cute wasn't the word most people would of used. She had skinny jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt on. Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing because she gave Alice a strange look.

Emmett walked into the room. "Alright newborn, you, me, in the backyard right now." He said, his famous Emmett grin stretching across his face. "Emmett likes to fight newborns because they're stronger than older vampires." Bella explained. Willow smiled. Finally, something she was good at.

Willow followed Emmett outside. They stood across from each other. "Ready? 3. 2. 1." Emmett said, lunging at her. Willow grabbed him by the arm and through him to the ground. Emmett grunted and flew back up. Willow caught him and got him in a headlock. She let go and let him pull himself back together. She then tackled him and held him down. Emmett laughed and tapped out.

The Cullens laughed as they watched Emmett get beaten by a 14 year old girl. "Emmett, Willow, Bella and I are taking Renesmee out hunting, would you like to come?" Edward asked, putting Renesmee down. "I'm in. You coming newborn?" Emmett asked, walking towards the woods. Willow nodded and followed him. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee ran after them.

Willow and Emmett sat in the tree. A huge grizzly bear lumbered towards the tree. Without speaking, Willow and Emmett jumped down and landed beside the bear. It let loose an angry roar and swiped a paw at them. Willow grabbed the bear's paw and flipped it over. Emmett lunged for the neck and killed it with one clean bite.

Bella and Edward watched as their daughter stalked the small doe. She had wanted to do this all by herself and so far, she was doing a good job. Renesmee attacked the deer and brought it down. Bella and Edward ran to her and scooped her up. Renesmee put on hand on each of their faces. "Yes you did a great job!" Edward told his daughter and she clapped. He put her down so that she could drink from her first kill.

Willow's eyes were a lighter red when they returned to the house. She felt better now that she had eaten. Rosalie was waiting for them in the house. When she saw Willow, a sad look crossed her face. "Rosalie." Edward said gently. She hated how young Willow was. Rosalie had always been sensitive to those who had gotten turned so young. Emmett walked over to Rosalie and put and arm around her. Suddenly, Alice gasped. "They know where you are." She said to Willow.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stared at Alice. "What?" Willow said. "Jane must of seen me right before we left." Alice explained. "I've got to get out of here." Willow said, heading towards the door. "You can't just go out there alone!" Bella said, trying to stop her. "Watch me." Willow said, pushing her way out the door. "Wait, you can absorb powers right?" Bella asked her. Willow turned around. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Then take some of ours." Bella suggested. "Yeah, then you'll at least have a lesser chance of dying." Emmett said enthusiastically. Rosalie shot him a look. "Here." Bella said, holding out her hand. Willow took it. The trance like state fell over both of them for a few seconds and then lifted. Willow tested it out. A shield flew out around them.

Edward walked up to Willow next. Willow took his hand and received his gift. She could suddenly read everyone's mind. Alice came up next. Willow absorbed her power. Lastly, Jasper gave her his gift. "I guess I should go now." Willow said, heading off.

"Willow, we can make you stronger. We have friends with more gifts. You could be almost invincible." Carlisle called after her. Willow stopped and turned around. "You would only have to stay a few more days, 2 at the least." He said, urging her to stay. "Won't the Volturi come here if I stay?" Willow asked, walking back over towards him. "If they do, you and Alice will see them coming." Carlisle said, putting a hand of her shoulder. "OK, but I'm leaving as soon as I'm strong enough." Willow declared, walking with Carlisle back to the others.

Carlisle notified Kate, Benjamin, and Zafrina because their gifts would be the most useful. Kate and Benjamin arrived that day. Carlisle explained to them what was going on and they both agreed to give Willow some of their gifts. After the transfers had been completed, Willow was taken out into the yard to try them.

"Just, focus and let the current run over your skin." Kate said to Willow who nodded. Edward came up, touched her arm, and jumped back. "She did it." He said, shaking his hand to get rid of the numb feeling. "Alright, my turn." Benjamin said, stepping up beside Willow. "All you have to do is feel whatever element you want, and force it out." He coached. Willow nodded again and closed her eyes. "Alright, go." Benjamin said, lighting a match. Willow put her hand up and the match turned into a huge ball of flames. Willow sent it flying around, making it bigger, then smaller and then finally extinguishing it. "Nice." Benjamin said approvingly. Willow smiled at him.

Zafrina made Willow see a great waterfall in a distant rainforest. "OK, now you try." Zafrina encouraged. Willow looked at her and made her see a sunny street in Los Angeles. "Great job." Zafrina said, standing up. Willow tipped her head back to stare up at the tall woman. The Amazon vampire was really tall. Willow stood up from the couch too, but Zafrina still towered over her.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Willow said, facing the Cullens. Benjamin, Zafrina, and Kate had all departed hours earlier. None of the Cullens tried to stop her because they knew their was no changing her mind. Alice ran up to Willow and hugged her. "Be careful O.K.?" Alice whispered in her ear. Willow nodded. Jasper came up next. He gave her a hug and patted her on the back. Willow gave him a small smile. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee walked up to Willow and surrounded her in a huge embrace. Renesmee put her hands on Willow's face. "I'll miss you too kiddo." Willow told her. Renesmee smiled and then turned to Edward. After a few seconds Edward looked at Willow. "Nessie wants to know if you would take some of her gift." Edward told Willow, who smiled at Renesmee. "Renesmee that's very nice of you. I would love that." Willow told the little girl. Renesmee held out her little hand and Willow took it. "Thanks." Willow said.

Emmett came up and bear hugged Willow. "Go kick some Volturi a** newborn." He told Willow, who grinned up at him. Rosalie came up to Willow. "Just watch out, you're only a kid." Rosalie told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I will." Willow told her.

The past day, Willow had learned thanks to Edward's gift, why Rosalie acted so sad around her. Willow felt bad that she made Rosalie feel so sad, but there was nothing she could really do about it.

After Carlisle and Esme said goodbye, Willow headed off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow's leather jacket flapped behind her as she ran through the forest. She pulled up steps of earth that she could run across. After she leapt off of them, Willow sent the giant mounds off earth back into the ground so that the humans didn't find anything suspicious.

The full moon sent rays of light down to the forest floor. When the light hit Willow, her pale skin glittered. Leaves flew behind her as she sprinted across them. A faint rustling noise caused Willow to halt. A low growl came out of the shadows. Willow wrinkled her nose as a foul odor hit her. A huge wolf slinked out of the darkness.

Willow read the beast's mind. "Jacob, is that your name?" She asked cautiously, backing up slowly. The wolf stopped. "I'm not a bad vampire, I know the Cullens." Through his mind, Jacob asked her to name 2 of them. "Edward and Bella." Willow said. Jacob asked her to turn around. She did and he changed back and put on some wolf drool soaked clothes he had been keeping in his mouth.

"You can turn around now." Jacob said to Willow. Willow spun around. "So, you a friend of the Cullens?" He asked, crossing his arms. "You could say that." Willow replied. "What are you doing out here so late?" He asked her skeptically. "Leaving. Why all the questions?" Willow said back. Jacob stopped asking questions. "I'll let the rest of the pack know you're coming." He said, walking back into the darker parts of the forest. Willow nodded and resumed running.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked past the Welcome to Forks sign, followed by the rest of the Volturi. "Well, go get them!" Aro ordered. The vampires ran around him and took off towards the Cullen house.

Willow gasped. Because of her, the Cullens could be destroyed. She had to save them. She knew where they were. The Volturi had a backup headquarters in an underground cavern near Forks. It was there just in case the Cullens gave them anything to worry about. Willow turned and ran back towards Forks.

Emmett struggled against Felix and Alec's grip. Even for Emmett, they were too strong. Rosalie looked over helplessly at him. Jane held her by the arms. She started to struggle. Jane forced pain into her mind and she cried out. Emmett tried to break free. "Stop!" He growled. Bella put up a shield around Rose and the pain stopped. Jane glared at Bella for ruining her fun.

"Where is the girl?" Aro said to Carlisle through his teeth. "Aro I assure you I don't know." Carlisle replied calmly. Aro grabbed his hand and read his mind, only to see that it was true that he didn't know. Aro walked briskly out the door.

Bella stood at the hidden entrance to the Volturi's hideout. She was sure her doom lay there, in some underground cavern. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice.

A huge bolder blocked the opening that led to the cavern-like area. Willow moved it with ease, but left it open, just in case the got lucky. A long, narrow tunnel was dimly lit by a torch at the end of it. Willow hesitated and then started down the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow felt the oxygen level drop as she walked deeper into the tunnel. If she was still human, her stomach would have been doing backflips. The dirt floor crunched under her sneakers. The air grew thin. Willow caught quiet voices coming from beneath her and she quickened her pace.

The fire light gave Willow's white skin an orange glow. The voices were much clearer and Willow could easily make out Aro's. "Tell me her plan." He growled. Bella replied. "Aro none of us know where Willow is so there's no use in keeping us here." Willow peeked around the corner to a large open cavernous room. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling. He had Bella's head in his hands. "I'll give you all one more chance before I start the execution." Aro said coldly. Willow took a deep breath and ran into the room.

Aro started to twist Bella's head to the side and she cried out. Small cracks began running around her neck. "Aro, stop." A shaky voice said from the back of the room. Aro looked up in surprise to see Willow standing there. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty. He stopped twisting Bella's head and smiled. "Willow, so nice of you to join us." Aro taunted her. Jane was also smiling her sadistic smile. Willow slowly walked forward to meet Aro in the center of the room. He motioned for Jane to come and secure her. Jane pulled back Willow's arms and held them behind her back. Willow made no attempt to stop her. "Willow if you use any of your gifts, I will not hesitate to have the Cullens killed, understand?" Aro said strictly, grabbing under Willow's chin and forcing her eye's upwards to look into his. Willow nodded against his grip. "Good, just to test it, Jane?" Aro said, a twinkle in his red eyes.

Willow's knees buckled beneath her as pain overwhelmed her mind. Her body was swallowed in flames. A cry of agony escaped her lips as Jane let her fall to the floor. Willow hit the floor and yelled. Jane stopped and yanked Willow back up. Without speaking, Willow was led across the room to another tunnel leading further into the earth.

Jane locked Willow in a small room. Only one torch lit it. Willow took a deep breath. She wondered why she hadn't been killed and what was going to happen to her next. In frustration she threw a punch into the wall and a small part of it crumbled. Willow leaned her head against the wall and yelled out. A small torch flickered a small amount of light around the room.

Aro watched as Carlisle slowly walked towards him. "What are you going to do to her?" Carlisle asked grimly. "I'm not going to kill her if that's what you're thinking. She's simply much too valuable. I suppose I will just have to keep her here within the castle walls." Aro said. "Will we be allowed to see her ever?" Alice asked hopefully. Aro raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Well, I guess under close supervision. You will be given no more chances." Aro said curtly. Alice nodded sadly. The Cullens exchanged glances and then walked out back above ground


	10. Chapter 10

Months had gone by. Willow had grown so weak, she could barely stand. She had not been fed since her imprisonment. Willow spent most of her time curled up in the corner. Her throat felt like someone had jabbed a hot stick of metal straight through it. The Cullens visited every week or so. It was under very strict circumstances though. As many as 5 of the Volturi guard were stationed outside the small room, so escape was pretty much impossible.

Sometimes Jane came in to "play" with Willow. It took all of Willow's strength not to stop her, but she would not allow the Cullens to die because of her. Of course, Jane took full advantage of that. Sometimes she didn't even us her powers. Jane would just simply beat Willow, which decreased her strength even more. Once, Jane ripped Willow's arm off and left her there to try to put it back on. Luckily, Carlisle came that day and put it back on for her.

Exactly 1 year to the day that Willow gave herself up, a sudden wave of coldness settled over her body. Not the normal vampire coldness, but at least 1000 times stronger. The cold was so painful, it felt like a thousand dagger stabbing her at once. It spread to the inside of her. She was trembling on the floor soon.

Alice ran to the shaking crumpled heap on the floor. "Willow, Willow what's wrong? Carlisle get in here quick!" Alice cried, pulling Willow's head into her lap. Carlisle ran to her side. Willow's black eyes stared up at them. "It's so cold." Willow said between chattering teeth. "Carlisle what's wrong with her?" Alice asked, taking hold of Willow's shaky hand. "I don't know, I've never seen a vampire in this condition before." Carlisle said. For once, he was stumped. Alice looked down in horror as Willow's vampire muscles started contracting. Willow struggled on the floor in pain.

"Aro, what did you do to her?" Alice demanded as the Volturi leader walked into the room. He didn't look concerned, but slightly pleased. "So the myths are true." He said, smiling. "What are you talking about?" Carlisle inquired. "What's h-happening to-t-t-to me?" Willow stammered out. "There have always been…rumors that if an immortal goes one entire year without the slightest trace of blood to touch their lips, their powers can be transferred and they will return back to their previous human state." Aro said, walking slowly over to Willow. She stared up at her with eyes full of hate. "And then I, Aro, leader of the most powerful group of vampires ever to of existed, will be the strongest immortal in the world." He finished.

Carlisle and Alice stared at Aro in shock. They had never thought he would be this evil. "She's just a little girl, how could you be so cruel?" Alice demanded, storming at Aro. Carlisle held her back. A low growl escaped her lips. Aro stared at her. "Oh and I almost forgot, you and the rest of your clan are all invited to the transfer to say your goodbyes. Tonight at midnight." He said joyously. Alice and Carlisle looked down at Willow as she stared up at them. "It's almost over, isn't it?" She asked them quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cullens crowded the small cell. Willow sat shivering in a corner. Alice had her arm wrapped around the young girl. It was 11:30 and only half an hour remained until Aro would finally take the life of Willow. Strange vampire sobs escaped the lips of Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Emmett's face was solemn, which was unusual. He stood over Willow in a protective manor. Edward's face was blank as he felt Willow's fear, confusion, and pain through her thoughts. Jasper tried to lighten the mood just a little. Willow looked up at him and smiled weakly.

Bella and Edward had left Renesmee with Charlie because it wasn't safe for her. Renesmee didn't protest because she could tell something was very wrong. Charlie on the other hand, just thought he was getting a night to spend with his granddaughter.

At 11:45, Jane and Alec came into the room. They walked silently over to Willow and pulled her up. She walked shakily towards the door, with Alec actually having to support her. Willow took one last scared glance at the Cullens before Jane roughly shoved her out the door.

Alec, Jane, and Willow entered the large main cavern. Orange flickers of light danced across the walls, giving the room an eerie glow. A huge wooden X sat in the middle of the room. Metal cuffs where attached to each corner. Willow had a feeling she knew what this was for.

Willow looked away from the X as Aro walked up to her. He looked her up and down. "The time has come Willow. I ask you not to resist and no harm will come to the Cullens." Aro said, motioning over to the other clan, who were standing in the back of the room. They were being watched very closely by the rest of the guard. Willow nodded slowly.

Willow somehow found a way to block out the cold. Maybe it was another gift, or maybe she was just getting used to it, but either way, she wasn't trembling anymore. Aro roughly pulled her towards the X. He lifted her arm up and secured a cuff around it. Willow looked over, past him to Alice. She stared back at Willow, crying the tearless cry that vampires have. Willow felt Aro secure her other arm and her legs. Her head hung down, averting her gaze from Alice.

Willow inhaled deeply as she smelled fresh blood. Aro walked towards her, clutching a bowl. He handed it to Jane, who walked over to Willow. Jane dipped a single finger in the bowl of warm blood and drew an X across Willow's face. The blood seemed to taunt her, for it was just out of her reach. Jane leaned in closer to Willow. She smirked at the girl's defeated look.

Aro came back over to Willow, with an old leather book in hand. "Acum, voi porunci ţi imortal să elibereze toate puterile tale. Eliberarea ei şi a le transfera la nemuritoare alfa" Aro said, speaking calmly. Everyone's eyes widened as Aro pulled out a huge jewel encrusted dagger. "Cu acest pumnal, voi forţa tine să se predea toate puterile şi punctele forte pe care le ai şi să le dea la mine." He said, raising the dagger and plunging it into Willow's chest. It went straight through her brittle skin like a diamond through a sheet of glass and he dragged it down to her stomach. Willow yelled out in extreme pain. Jane walked over to Aro and handed him a crystal goblet.

Black ooze streamed out of Willow's chest. It looked like curdled blood. Aro caught it in the goblet until it reached the brim and then slowly lifted the goblet to his lips. With little hesitation, Aro let the fluid flow into his mouth.

Willow felt her strength slowly drain. It seemed the more Aro drank, the weaker she became. The only reason she was still standing was that she was still being held by the X. Willow's vision swam before her and her head hung limply to the side. Sounds became very distant to her, but she could still hear the sobs of the Cullens in the back. And then, she was human again.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow gasped as her heart started beating again. The hole in her chest was now bleeding out fresh blood onto the floor. In a room of hungry vampires. Yay. The entire Volturi guard advanced on her. Aro raised a hand and they paused. Willow watched as 15 pairs of red eyes locked on her. She felt her warm blood stream down her front and her vision darkened. Soon she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Her head lolled to the side as she passed out.

Willow's eyes shot open as a horrible screeching noise ripped through the room. Blurs of color zoomed past her. A chunk of vampire arm flew towards her and hit her in the stomach. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. Willow sucked in the thin air that filled the cavern. She looked up to see Felix lunge at her. Willow shut her eyes and prepared for his teeth to sink into her flesh.

Willow slowly opened her eyes and flinched. Felix was being held back by Jasper and Emmett. His razor sharp teeth gnashed inches from her face. He was soon thrown across the room. Emmett whirled around just in time to grab Alec by the neck and slam him to the ground.

Jasper hurriedly unhooked the cuffs on Willow's arms and legs. She fell to her knees, clutching her gaping wound. Jasper somehow found the strength to resist killing her and picked her up. Willow whimpered. Suddenly, she was thrown into the air and landed on the cold stone floor, hard. She groaned and rolled over. She could feel her broken bones shift painfully as Jane yanked her up off the floor. Willow yelled in pain as Jane threw pain into her mind. She struggled against Jane's grasp, but it was of no use. Willow shrieked when she felt the burning tips of Jane's teeth sink into her neck. She sucked in Willow's blood with a cruel satisfaction. Willow choked down air as she pulled weakly against Jane's grip. Agony gripped her body. She felt a blanket of darkness fall over her as her body was being emptied of blood. Her body started going numb as she began to leave her body. Willow felt her body hit the ground which was weird because she hadn't even realized she was falling. Willow began to writhe uncontrollably on the floor as the fire once again shot through her body. Then she got picked up again, this time by Rosalie. Willow muffled her own screams when she felt Rosalie take off running.


	13. Chapter 13

"Willow, can you here me?" Rosalie cried, gently shaking her limp body. She got no response. They were in a small room that Rosalie had chosen to hide in. She could hear the fighting just down the hall. Although Rosalie could still hear the faint beating of Willow's heart, she didn't know if it was too late for the venom to work. Rosalie gasped as she caught the faint sound of an approaching vampire.

Aro yelled out in pain and surprise when he felt his arm get ripped off. Emmett grinned and through it in the growing fire in the middle of the floor. This had never happened to him before. Jasper snuck up behind him and ripped his second arm off. Aro fell to the ground in pain. Alice ripped off his head and through it into the fire. All the fighting stopped.

Jane burst through the door into the room where Rosalie and Willow were hiding. Rosalie looked up from Willow. Her look of sadness quickly turned to one of hate as Jane smiled sadistically at Willow. Rosalie lunged at her. Jane hit her with a wave of pain. Rosalie cried out, but remained standing. Her rage was stronger than the pain. She swung at Jane and connected with her shoulder, shattering it. Jane screamed and grabbed Rosalie by the neck. She slammed Rosalie into the wall. Suddenly, Jane released her grip on Rosalie and backed away. "We're free." She said, astounded.

The room was silent. All the members of the Volturi guard stared at the burning remains of Aro in shock. He had ruled them through fear. They weren't really bad vampires. Caius and Marcus suddenly let out 2 cheers. The room erupted with cheers from the Volturi. Jane ran into the room and ran into her brother's arms. Felix picked Jane up in a monster hug. The Cullens ran out of the room to go find Rosalie and Willow.

_**Sorry this one was so short! Please leave a review and I'll update. I'm not getting any reviews so why should I go on? Give me a purpose people.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Willow lay motionless on a bed the Cullens had brought into their home. Her shallow breathing was the only noise that filled the room. Carlisle had called every vampire he knew and none of them had ever heard of anything like this before. Her heart had stopped and she had the rock-hard, cold skin of a vampire. It was like she was in a sort of coma.

Edward tried to read Willow's mind, but it was blocked. He had been watching her for 3 hours and she had not moved an inch. He looked up from her when he heard footsteps. Rosalie walked into the room. "You can go hunt now, I'll watch her." Rosalie said quietly. Edward nodded and left the room.

Willow heard someone different enter the room. It was Rosalie. She wanted to wake up so badly, but her body wouldn't let her. Suddenly, she got an idea. _Pick up my hand. _Willow begged Rosalie silently. As if on cue, Willow felt Rosalie pick up her hand and stroke in gently. "Willow please, just give me a sign that you can here me." Rosalie said desperately.

Willow took Renesmee's gift and combined it with Zafrina's. She made Rosalie see a fuzzy human memory. The memory of the night she was bitten.

Rosalie gasped as an unclear street appeared before her. A human memory, she could tell. "Hey." Rosalie whirled around to see Willow standing there. "Willow, is this like, in your mind?" Rosalie asked, walking towards her and enveloping Willow in a hug. Willow nodded. She walked forward, down the street until they came to an alley. "Look." Willow said, gesturing towards few fuzzy figures lurking in an alley. They were men, huge men. Bottles of beer sat in their hands. Rosalie turned her head to see another body walking down the street that led to the alley. It was the human version of Willow. Rosalie watched in horror as the thugs stepped out in front of her. "Hey girl, where you heading?" The biggest one asked, a smirk spreading across his drunken face. "I, um, home." Willow stuttered out, backing up cautiously. "Oh no, you're not leaving yet." He said, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Please just take my phone, my money, just let me go!" Willow begged as he pulled her closer to him. He put a hand over her mouth and pulled her deeper into the alley.

Vampire Willow motioned for Rosalie to follow her. She walked stiffly to where the men had human Willow. Muffled shrieks filled the air as the man viciously raped her. Vampire Willow cringed. The other two men threw beer at her. Soon the first man finished and got off of her. "My turn." One of them said, situating himself on top of her. "Help! Somebody help me please!" Willow yelled. "Shut up!" The man said, hitting her hard. Willow fell silent except for her sobs.

After awhile, the last man finished with Willow. He drew a knife and slit Willow's throat. She convulsed uncontrollably while the men started to leave. One of them kicked her in the side, hearing the satisfying sound of her ribs cracking. They left her lying there, bleeding out of the cold gravel.

"Willow, that's what happened to me." Rosalie said, turning away from the horrific scene. "I know." Willow said sadly as she watched her pitiful self grip her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Rosalie looked back at human Willow.

Demetri leapt down to the bleeding girl in the alley. Her blood was so inviting. His teeth sunk into her arm. Then to his surprise, they pulled out. He couldn't just kill a kid like this. Demetri sighed and picked her up. He took off towards the Volturi HQ.

Rosalie watched Demetri go and then turned to Willow. "How do we get you to wake up?" She asked. "I don't know. Have you tried blood?" Willow said, shrugging. "No, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that. Oh, and Jane wanted me to tell you how sorry she is." Rosalie said. Willow nodded and smiled a little bit. She cut off her gifts.

Rosalie looked around. Willow was still lying on the bed, motionless. Rosalie got up and raced down the stairs to go talk to Carlisle.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire Cullen family stood in the room that Willow was in. Carlisle held a cup of fresh animal blood. He gently lifted Willow's head up and put the cup to her lips. A small stream of blood trickled into her mouth. It ran down her throat. The room was tense with anticipation. Willow's eyes shot open.

Willow was ambushed with hugs. She was invisible under all the Cullens. "I'm so glad you're awake." Alice said happily. Willow just grinned. Her grin faded. "Where's Aro?" She said suddenly. "Aro's gone Willow. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore." Carlisle reassured her. Willow relaxed and got up from the bed. "How long was I out?" Willow asked. "About 2 days. How do you feel?" Carlisle inquired. "I feel fine, just a little thirsty." Willow said, smiling again. "Alright, it's been awhile since any of us have hunted, let's all go." Carlisle said. Willow nodded, a fierce hunger overwhelming her throat. The Cullens and Willow walked out the door.

Willow watched the large herd of deer graze the field. The tall grass came up to the top of their legs. Willow silently slunk through the grass towards them. Her ears picked up the sound of blood rushing through their veins. The fire in her throat flared and her eyes darkened. Willow took off towards the nearest deer and brought it down with a swift blow to the neck. She moved onto the next and soon she had killed 7 deer. Willow took her time drinking the blood and savored the flavor. The warm, red liquid extinguished the flame in her throat. Willow finished the last deer and stood back up. Before she could get up, two figures quickly attacked her, taking her with them.

_**Hello. This story Willow is over. Before you sob uncontrollably, don't fret! I will continue this tale in a new book. Didn't see that coming did you? Leave reviews of what you think is going to happen!**_


End file.
